1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the coating of substrates with optical layers, in particular to the coating of curved surfaces with layers such as these.
2. Description of Related Art
The coating of curved surfaces with optical layers is known, for example, from lens manufacture, in which lenses are provided with blooming layers. However, layers such as these generally cover the entire refractive surface of the lens.
However, on the other hand, there is a requirement to also provide curved surfaces, where appropriate, with optical layers in a structured form over their area extent, in order, by way of example, to achieve specific visual effects.